O Anjo e o Príncipe
by Tiva07
Summary: Sakura, a melhor guerreira da França e líder de sua armada, conhecida como o Anjo da Morte por suas incríveis vitórias, captura Sasuke, o Príncipe da Escuridão, temido líder das forças inglesas, para demonstrar a seu pai que ela, como cavaleiro, é tão capaz como seus irmãos. As coisas se complicam rapidamente quando Sakura descobre sua crescente atração por seu inimigo. (Adaptação)
1. Sinopse

**O Anjo e o Príncipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universo: U.A.**

 **Autora: Laurell O'Donnell**

 **Adaptação: Tiva07**

 **Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopse**

Sakura, o melhor guerreiro da França e líder de sua armada, conhecida como o Anjo da Morte por suas incríveis vitórias. Captura Sasuke, o Príncipe da Escuridão, temido líder das forças inglesas, para demonstrar a seu pai que ela, como cavalheiro, é tão capaz como seus irmãos. As coisas se complicam rapidamente quando Sakura descobre sua crescente atração por seu inimigo. No castelo de seu pai se dá conta de que levou ao Sasuke a morte e de que seu pai não trocou que opinião respeito a ela. Não obstante, sua lealdade a França e seu código de cavalaria entram em conflito quando os cavalheiros do castelo desafiam ao Sasuke em uma justa. Fica em mãos de Sakura encontrar uma maneira de lhe salvar.

Sasuke escapa e na batalha do Agincourt toma Sakura como prisioneira e volta para a Inglaterra. Como toda a França acredita que Sakura se converteu em uma traidora, ela não pode voltar para seu lar. Sakura se rege pelo código de cavalaria e lealdade, mas seu amor pelo Sasuke é inegável.

O amor é mais forte do que a pátria ou a família...

N/A:

Prometi que adaptaria mais histórias para vocês, demorei, mas cheguei _

Dessa vez eu trouxe outra história medieval, porém, ela tem beeemm mais ação e a nossa Sakurinha é uma guerreira badass!

Não vou estipular datas para as postagens, quando vocês menos esperarem eu apareço por aqui!

Eu sempre lia todas as reviews, mas raramente respondia algumas, sei que era feio da minha parte, no entanto, dessa vez eu prometo responder todas :v


	2. Prólogo

**O Anjo e o Príncipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universo: U.A.**

 **Autora: Laurell O'Donnell**

 **Adaptação: Tiva07**

 **Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 ** _França, 1410_**

O coro de vozes subiu até os rincões mais longínquos da catedral, onde os anjos esculpidos escutavam com suas caras sombrias as palavras em latim. Brilhantes pilares de mármore branco desciam em espiral para as escadas do grande altar. No degrau superior estava o rei Charles VI e, atrás dele, oito rapazes muito jovens vestidos com imaculadas túnicas brancas, cada um sustentando uma almofadinha de veludo vermelho com borlas douradas. Sobre cada uma das almofadinhas havia uma espada resplandecente. Em cima e atrás dos jovens, as estátuas douradas dos Santos abriam seus frios braços, com olhos invisíveis, em sinal de bem-vinda e de perdão.

O rei alterou sua postura régia e dirigiu seu olhar para as altas portas de madeira, na parte de trás da igreja. Sabia que oito homens jovens esperavam ansiosamente, com o fôlego contido no peito e com as palmas das mãos empapadas de suor nervoso. Cada um entraria como um escudeiro, cheio de apreensões e receios ainda infantis, e sairia convertido em um cavaleiro do reino cheio do orgulho de um guerreiro.

Um dos estandartes lhe chamou a atenção. Tratava-se do Sakura Haruno, o terceiro filho do barão Kizashi Haruno. Os olhos do rei Charles passaram por cima do grupo de pessoas que havia ao seu redor e repousaram em dois homens: os irmãos mais velhos de Sakura Haruno. Eram altos, até para os mais altivos cavaleiros. Sasori se destacava por sua beleza; e havia o boato que seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos cor de mel e olhar de menino lhe concederam a virtude de mais de uma donzela. Ambos foram notados por suas habilidades como consumados guerreiros e isto agradava ao rei, que adivinhava em Sakura uma excelente aquisição para suas tropas. Sua Majestade estudou aos dois irmãos com atenção.

Viu como se apoiavam alternadamente, com certo nervosismo, de um pé para o outro, e notou que inclusive Gaara, em geral o mais calmo, parecia um tanto inquieto. O rei franziu o semblante. Os dois irmãos colossais se sentiam incômodos ante a parafernália civil que os rodeava e eles desejavam que a cerimônia terminasse logo, para assim poder abandonar a igreja, coisa que Charles compreendia. Os irmãos Haruno, na verdade, não eram conhecidos por sua sociabilidade, mas sim por suas proezas nos campos de batalha.

O rei passeou seu olhar sobre filas e mais filas de nobres vestidos com seus melhores trajes de seda e de cetim. A condessa da Borgonha estava ali. Não longe dela, o chamativo chapéu dourado da duquesa de Orleans chamou sua atenção. Pouco a pouco, sua fronte se franziu ao terminar de inspecionar a nobreza que tinha comparecido para cerimônia. Onde estava o pai de Sakura?

O coro de vozes que permeava pelo recinto se interrompeu de maneira repentina, fazendo que seus últimos ecos ressoassem ao longo da catedral antes de desaparecer em um nada.

Dirigindo seu olhar para os pajens que esperavam seu sinal no trifório*, o rei Charles assentiu com a cabeça. Quando eles puseram os longos cornos* dourados sobre seus lábios, começou a soar a música triunfante e todo mundo voltou seus olhos para as pesadas portas de carvalho no momento em que se abriam lentamente na parte detrás da igreja.

Oito escudeiros avançaram pela nave engalanada, um atrás do outro.

A luz do sol entrava pelos vitrais coloridos das janelas, refletindo o brilho das cotas de malha chapeadas e douradas que adornavam as armaduras dos cavalheiros. O rei Charles semicerrou as pálpebras ao receber em seus olhos um raio de luz, gostava de ser um soberano imparcial, que julgava a todos seus homens da mesma maneira, mas estava ansioso por ver Sakura Haruno, ao redor do qual se levantaram tantos rumores e tantas controvérsias. A primeira vez que seu nome chegou aos ouvidos do rei foi durante a captura e submissão do castelo Takigakure, a façanha que lhe conferiu o título de cavaleiro. O rei Charles escutou inúmeras vezes a mesma história, e em todas elas as vitórias de Sakura pareciam adquirir proporções hercúleas. Posteriormente, o nome do Sakura Haruno aparecia de tempo em tempo nas conversas casuais que mantinha em sua corte. As manobras estratégicas daquele rapaz eram, efetivamente, muito engenhosas.

Os escudeiros subiram as escadas até o grande altar, inclinaram-se diante do rei e logo se afastaram formando uma fila ao lado de seu amo e senhor. Enquanto o escudeiro que precedia a Haruno ficava de joelhos, o rei Charles procurou não parecer muito óbvio, que estava olhando por cima da cabeça do homem observar Sakura. Finalmente, como quando se abre uma cortina, o escudeiro se virou para o lado e revelou Sakura Haruno diante do rei Charles. O jovem ainda estava com seu elmo. Todos os traços de benevolente surpresa desapareceram do semblante do rei, e a fúria desceu sobre ele. Era uma falta de respeito usar o elmo na casa de Deus, e muito mais quando este lhe cobria a maior parte da cara, com exceção dos olhos. O rei Charles pôde ver o intenso verde que rodeava suas pupilas, um verde que brilhava sob a sombra do elmo como um imenso lago sob as arvores. Seus olhos escrutinaram ao jovem uma vez mais. «É de baixa estatura», pensou o rei. «Não posso acreditar que o grande barão Haruno tenha gerado esse anão, a ausência do barão Haruno provavelmente se deve a se sentir aborrecido pelo tamanho de seu filho».

Enquanto o olhava, o rei se deu conta de que o verde profundo dos olhos do Sakura estava cheio de orgulho, mas também de algo mais. Entretanto, antes que pudesse discernir o que era esse algo mais, no estranho brilho que se desprendia do verde de seus olhos, Sakura se ajoelhou diante do soberano e inclinou a cabeça em sinal de reverência.

Então o rei Charles lhe ordenou com voz tranquila que tirasse o elmo e se voltou para receber de um de seus assistentes a espada cerimoniosa que repousava sobre uma das almofadas de veludo. Enquanto levantava a espada com total reverência, o rei ouviu o rangido da armadura a suas costas e soube que Sakura finalmente havia tirado o elmo.

De repente, um murmúrio de assombro coletivo se estendeu entre a multidão, como quando assobia o vento em um campo de trigo.

O rei Charles sobressaltou-se, e seus olhos se abriram ainda mais ao descobrir a razão pela qual a diminuta estatura do jovem se fez de repente tão evidente. O «homem», na realidade não era um homem!

Ele era ela!

Não podia ter mais de quinze anos! O assombro o afetou como um golpe no estômago, deixando-o sem fôlego e perplexo. O sedoso cabelo rosa da moça caía em mechas onduladas sobre as lâminas metálicas que cobriam seus ombros. Seu nariz era uma delicada escultura esculpida à perfeição, do mesmo modo eram os seus lábios carnudos. O queixo era forte, com uma pequena fenda gravada deliciosamente no centro. A beleza brilhava sob seus traços infantis. Tinha a cara inocente de um querubim. O rei Charles a contemplou durante um longo momento, e de repente compreendeu o que era aquele estranho brilho de esmeralda que iluminava seus olhos: era a luz do desafio, que acentuava seus traços com firme determinação.

O rei voltou-se para olhar a seus irmãos. Gaara dissimulava, tinha encontrado um interesse repentino num fiapo de linha imaginário que apareceu sobre sua túnica de seda branca; e Sasori fingia esquadrinhar os anjos pintados nas coloridas vidraças das janelas da igreja. Os lábios do rei Charles se comprimiram e seu olhar se voltou para Sakura.

Uma moça! Como tinha conseguido manter esse segredo? Perguntava-se.

O rei Charles se sentia aniquilado. «Agora compreendo a ausência do barão Haruno», pensou tentando que não lhe alterasse a expressão. Agarrou com força a espada, até que os nódulos lhe doeram com o esforço. Sabia que não devia ordená-la cavalheiro do reino e que devia castigá-la por sua audácia, mas suas conquistas ultrapassavam o desafio que demonstrava seu pequeno e teimoso queixo. Queria-a em seu exército. Necessitava suas qualidades estratégicas. Já que a necessidade era grande, eram tempos desesperados.

Levantou a espada com um gesto empolado e notou que o corpo dela ficava rígido, como se esperasse receber um golpe. Com o fio da espada tocou ligeiramente cada um dos ombros de sua súdita, segundo a tradição centenária, e terminou a cerimônia com um «Levante se, cavaleiro Sakura Haruno!».

A jovem jaqueta se ergueu lentamente e um tanto insegura. Seus grandes olhos abertos brilhavam de felicidade; seus rosados lábios se abriam em um gesto de incredulidade.

O rei Charles se aproximou e colocou as mãos em cima de seus frágeis ombros.

— Sakura, o caminho que lhe espera estará cheio de dificuldades. Terá que ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro; terá que demonstrar coragem perante seus inimigos; terá que se comportar com valentia e retidão. E recorda que provém de uma linha de sangue que foi sempre forte.

— Assim o farei — disse Sakura com expressão solene e sincera.

O rei lhe aproximou a espada. Sakura a recebeu muito cuidadosamente, acariciou-a com seus dedos nus e os lábios pousaram sobre ela antes de aceitá-la das mãos do rei Charles. Estudou-a durante um breve momento, com seus suaves traços faciais iluminado de orgulho, e logo a embainhou no cinturão.

O rei Charles se inclinou e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

— Não obstante, se você e seus irmãos voltarem a fazer um truque como esse, eu pessoalmente ordenarei que lhes cortem a cabeça de todos vocês.

Endireitou-se de novo e proclamou:

— A partir de agora, é um cavaleiro!

Em sinal de obediência, lealdade e gratidão, Sakura se inclinou para diante, em direção ao rei Charles. O monarca repetiu a cerimônia sete vezes, depois deu um passo para trás e ficou olhando como todos os homens, e a mulher, se voltavam simultaneamente para ficar de frente às pessoas congregadas na catedral. Sakura encabeçou o desfile pela nave principal da igreja, e ao passar diante de seus atemorizados irmãos, o rei viu como lhes lançava um orgulhoso e triunfal olhar. Jogando os ombros para trás e sustentando o queixo bem alto, o cavalheiro Sakura Haruno desfilou orgulhosamente perante os olhos da multidão que se agitava e murmurava a sua passagem.

Notas:

 **1 – Trifório –** O termo arquitetônico refere-se a uma galeria estreita, aberta (ou arcada cega) sobre o andar das arcadas ou das tribunas nas paredes laterais que separam a nave principal das colaterais nas igrejas ou catedrais medievais.

 **2 – Corno –** Apesar de ser chamado de "corno Inglês", sua origem não tem nada a ver com a Inglaterra. Acredita-se ter originado na França no período medieval, instrumento musical de sopro.

 **N/A:**

Então? Aprovada?


	3. Chapter 1

**O Anjo e o Príncipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universo: U.A.**

 **Autora: Laurell O'Donnell**

 **Adaptação: Tiva07**

 **Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 01**

 ** _Inglaterra, 1414_**

Os ruídos da multidão reunida soavam como um forte dilúvio, enquanto que os cavalos investiam um contra o outro, levantando com seus cascos respingos de barro do campo coberto de erva. Os dois cavaleiros, inteiramente armados para o torneio, ambos inclinavam-se sobre as cabeças de suas montarias, tão protegidas como eles mesmos, e agarravam firmemente suas coloridas lanças. A pluma branca do elmo do cavaleiro desafiador parecia derrotada, de ser sacudida pelo ar que deslocava veloz em sua passagem. O campeão levantou seu escudo até colocá-lo frente ao corpo, onde o competidor pudesse ver com claridade seu emblema: um lobo vermelho sobre fundo negro. Pelo visor do elmo de seu oponente, o campeão viu os grandes olhos assustados do desafiador. Segundos depois, a lança do campeão se chocou contra o peito do desafiador, o que fez com que a ponta de madeira protetora se rompesse em pedaços ao chocar-se contra a armadura. Alcançado, o desafiador foi arremessado ao chão ruidosamente.

A multidão ficou de pé, embriagada, prorrompendo em aplausos e gritos de alegria. O campeão afrouxou as rédeas de seu cavalo e girou sobre si mesmo, levantando o visor de seu elmo para revelar o brilho de uns olhos negros e impenetráveis. Suas pupilas contemplaram com paciência como o escudeiro ajudava a levantar seu cambaleante rival. Sasuke Uchiha esperou que o derrotado cavaleiro saísse tropeçando antes de cravar as esporas ao seu cavalo para dar a volta triunfal diante dos assistentes.

Os camponeses que se alinhavam ao redor do campo de justas lhe aclamavam _: "Viva o príncipe! Viva o príncipe!"._

A arrebatada sensação de poder que corria pelas veias do Sasuke em cada torneio, em cada triunfo, dava-lhe um agradável sentimento de invulnerabilidade, que ele saboreava, em meio aos gritos da multidão, como se fosse um dos seus vinhos favoritos. Nunca tinha conhecido a derrota, nem nas justas esportivas nem nos campos de batalha.

Enquanto cavalgava para o camarote dos nobres, todas as mulheres piscavam com visível nervosismo, e algumas se inclinavam sobre o corrimão de madeira para lhe deixar entrever seus encantos. Ele ficava feliz contemplando os dotes das damas, mas para suas proprietárias devolvia seus cálidos e luxuriosos olhares com um frio desdém. Aquelas mulheres oferecidas e empoeiradas somente lhe inspiravam algumas olhadas ocasionais de curiosidade. Eram todas muito parecidas para despertar nele um verdadeiro interesse. Alguns homens lhe lançavam olhares invejosos, enquanto que outros bufavam em silêncio, com ira contida. Finalmente, Sasuke deteve seus arreios frente ao trono do rei Henry. Desceu do cavalo e se inclinou diante do seu soberano.

Henry lhe sorriu abertamente e se levantou de sua poltrona real. O monarca era um homem alto e musculoso, com o cabelo castanho talhado a tigela.

A multidão observou silenciosamente quando Sasuke se aproximou do camarote. Tirou o elmo que lhe cobria a cabeça, revelando uma farta cabeleira negra que quase lhe caía nos ombros e que brilhava umedecida de suor, à luz do sol. A pele de seu rosto estava bronzeada. Havia algo soberbo na forma de sua mandíbula, na curva sensual de seus lábios, na profundidade de seus olhos escuros.

— Como sempre, hoje se saiu muito bem — disse o rei Henry, lhe falando em voz alta, para que todos pudessem ouvi-lo. — É o verdadeiro campeão da Inglaterra.

Hurras e gritos jubilosos se confundiram em um rugido ensurdecedor.

Henry se inclinou para o Sasuke.

— Venha me siga, Sasuke — lhe ordenou.

Quando Sasuke estava entregando as rédeas de seu cavalo ao escudeiro que o acompanhava, um moço jovem passou a cerca de madeira que rodeava o campo e se aproximou correndo. Sasuke sorriu satisfeito, agitando sua negra cabeleira enquanto o menino exclamava, com os olhos iluminados pela admiração:

— Duelou muito bem! Sabia que eles não iriam derrotá-lo.

— Não tinha nenhuma dúvida, Daisuke? — perguntou-lhe Sasuke, lhe fazendo uma careta divertida.

— Nenhuma! — respondeu Daisuke.

Sasuke não pôde ocultar um sorriso diante do orgulho e o amor sem limites que emanavam daqueles olhos grandes, azuis e inquisitivos. Então se fixou na imundície que sujava as pequenas mãos de Daisuke quando este se adiantou para pegar seu elmo. Sasuke inspecionou rapidamente a túnica de algodão marrom que o menino usava e sentiu um aborrecimento, porque estava coberta de barro. Passou um dedo por uma das bochechas do Daisuke, deixando um rastro de limpeza na pele entre a sujeira que lhe ocultava o resto da cara.

— Deveria se banhar — disse Sasuke, lhe mostrando as manchas que tinha na ponta dos dedos.

— Odeio os banhos — grunhiu o menino enquanto se aproximava mais, arrastando os pés.

Sasuke lhe entendia bem. Quando era mais jovem, ele também odiava os banhos. Tiravam-lhe muito tempo e havia coisas mais importantes que fazer como imitar aos cavaleiros.

— Um cavaleiro não pode ir ao encontro do rei com a cara suja — explicou Sasuke ao moço, quem assentiu a contra gosto.

— Está bem.

Sasuke procurou com seus olhos escuros a tenda do rei, e como a encontrou vazia resolveu seguir o rumo dos ricos trajes azuis e dourados da corte, até que distinguiu entre eles o monarca, que em companhia de seus assistentes encabeçava a marcha pelas ruas que conduziam ao centro da cidade. Quando se voltava para despedir-se, ouviu que Daisuke lhe dizia:

— Espero ser um cavaleiro tão poderoso como você algum dia.

Sasuke se deteve e olhou ao moço, que o observava com seus grandes olhos azuis cheios de respeito e de admiração.

— Será — lhe prometeu Sasuke antes de mover-se em direção ao séquito real.

Uma procissão de damas e Cavaleiros elegantemente vestidos seguia, como sempre, ao rei. Pelo peso da armadura, que dificultava seus movimentos, custou bastante trabalho ao Sasuke alcançá-los. Em seu afã por fazê-lo quase pisou na larga capa verde de um duque. A duquesa, que acompanhava ao duque, dirigiu-lhe um tímido sorriso, o que fez com que se agitasse uma mecha de sua cuidada cabeleira. Sasuke se inclinou ligeiramente diante dela e se adiantou. Caminhando com rapidez, conseguiu chegar onde estava o rei Henry, que nesse momento falava com um vendedor de Sakê.

— O Sakê da aldeia é maravilhosa — comentou o rei ao Sasuke. — Apesar de tentarem com grande empenho, meus servos nunca foram capazes de fazer igual — acrescentou levando uma taça aos lábios.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça. Ficou olhando aos nobres que acompanhavam os passos do rei e tentavam atrair sua atenção como se fossem falcões bem treinados. Não lhe passava despercebido o fato de que muitos dos nobres presentes lhe devolviam olhares cheios de desprezo. Ele também os desprezava como desdenhava suas maneiras presunçosas. Se eles buscavam a atenção e os favores do rei o que tinham que fazer era agir, confiscar um castelo inimigo ou contribuir no financiamento dos gastos da guerra que se mantinha; mas em vez disso procuravam ganhar os favores do monarca cintilando seus belos trajes, mostrando suas lindas caras e esbanjando palavras pretensiosamente engenhosas. Era uma honra para Sasuke que Henry tivesse preferido falar com ele antes que se abordado pela emperiquitada nobreza que o rodeava. O rei podia ser tudo menos tolo.

— Me disseram que se trata de um segredo da família Roça — comentou o conde do March, que vestia uma larga capa dourada, embelezada com bordados de flores, que chegava até o chão. As barras de suas largas mangas tinham forma de folhas e estavam adornados com rutilantes joias. Sem qualquer dúvida, era entre todos os nobres o que estava mais elegantemente trajado.

— Bom, sim… — respondeu o rei, acompanhando sua voz com um amplo gesto da mão, como fazendo caso omisso do assunto e do próprio conde, e continuou seu caminho pela rua enlameada. O sol esquentava com intensidade, e começava a ressecar o chão, do que já se levantavam pequenos redemoinhos de pó.

Sasuke caminhava ao lado do rei Henry, destacando-se por cima de todos os Cavaleiros pressente, a quem ultrapassava amplamente em estatura. Sasuke Uchiha tinha uma figura realmente invejável.

— Não concorda comigo, Sasuke, em que há muita fofoca nas ruas? — perguntou o rei Henry.

— Plenamente — respondeu Sasuke, e seguiu ao rei enquanto este deixava atrás a aldeia e se internava no campo.

O conde do March tratou em vão de manter o passo e, ofegante, tirou do bolso um lenço e secou com ele seu rosto.

— É um dia calorento, senhor, não é verdade? — exclamou.

O rei Henry lhe dirigiu um olhar desanimado.

— March, por que não vai com a condessa? — sugeriu-lhe. — Parece-me que lhe custa andar na nossa velocidade.

Os olhos do Sasuke se voltaram para a condessa, quem tinha desabado nos braços de um homem e nesse momento estava sendo acomodada no chão. A maior parte da corte tinha ficado para trás nesse momento, e pareceu evidente ao Sasuke que o rei desejava falar com ele em particular. Perguntou-se mentalmente se o conde era genuinamente tão indiscreto, justo quando este se inclinou em sinal de reverência e pronunciou umas breves palavras:

— Como você queira meu senhor.

O rei Henry continuou sua marcha através dos campos, entre as pastagens. Sasuke o seguiu, embora não pôde deixar de pensar que fazia já muito calor para andar por caminhos rurais arrastando os trinta quilos que pesavam a sua armadura.

— Como vão às coisas, Sasuke? — perguntou-lhe o rei Henry ao mesmo tempo em que tomava um sorvo do Sakê.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

— O Castelo Darkness está em mãos muito capazes, senhor. Os camponeses produzem o suficiente para manter as terras. Acredito que será um bom ano.

— Bem — respondeu Henry, que deixou de caminhar de repente e se deteve contemplar os campos que se estendiam diante dele. A grama silvestre parecia suspirar quando a brisa a acariciava. Estava tão alta que chegava ao Sasuke até bem acima da panturrilha.

— Então está preparado para abandonar a Inglaterra no momento em que for necessário?

— É obvio — replicou Sasuke ansiosamente, já que tinha esperado durante meses que os navios da frota inglesa o levassem às costas da França. — Zarpamos logo, então?

Henry o olhou com certa dureza.

— Há rumores de que estão tramando um complô contra minha vida, de modo que temo não poder chegar logo à França como desejo.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Seu corpo ficou rígido, cheio de ira contida.

— Naturalmente, ofereço-lhe meus serviços, senhor, se deseja averiguar se os rumores são corretos.

Henry esboçou um sorriso preocupado.

—Tenho outros que servirão como meus ouvidos e meus olhos — respondeu.

Sasuke, preparado para replicar, tornou a franzir o cenho, mas Henry continuou:

— Não, Sasuke, você é um guerreiro. Necessito-o na França. Não posso abandonar a Inglaterra antes de resolver esse assunto — acrescentou levando novamente a taça aos lábios, e continuou seu caminho. — Ouviu falar de um Cavaleiro francês que chamam o Anjo da Morte?

O ânimo do Sasuke se agitou como se fora uma bandeira movida pela suave brisa do entardecer. O cavaleiro tinha ouvido falar de suas façanhas, mas sabia muito pouco do homem ao que se referia o rei. Entretanto, pela maneira em que lhe tinha perguntado, pareceu-lhe entender que lhe estava testando.

— Ouvi seu nome.

Henry se voltou a olhar ao Sasuke. Seus olhos inquisitivos pareciam pedir detalhes e suas sobrancelhas levantadas o animavam a falar.

— Sei que conquistou muitas terras para os armagnacs* — continuou Sasuke. Um sorriso se insinuou nos lábios do rei enquanto seu interlocutor tratava de esquivar seu olhar, sentindo que não tinha sido aprovado no exame, o que o incomodou demasiadamente. — E sei que tem feito muitas coisas boas por seu país — adicionou com certo desconforto.

— Assim é — confirmou Henry.

— Há algo mais que deva saber?

— Muito.

Gradualmente, o sorriso do Henry se apagou de sua cara enquanto ia diminuindo o passo. Suas palavras tinham sido muito bem analisadas, e estavam cheias de aflição.

— O Anjo da Morte causou mais baixas inimigas do que qualquer outro Cavaleiro francês. É um Cavaleiro que não tem comparação com nenhum outro dos que cruzaram o nosso caminho.

— Mas é mortal — questionou Sasuke. — O sangue corre por suas veias, e esse sangue pode ser derramado.

— De acordo com os rumores, neste Anjo da Morte não corre sangue, a não ser gelo pelas veias.

— Claro. Os rumores são a fofoca dos covardes.

— Sim, suponho que sim, Príncipe das Trevas.

A resposta do monarca surpreendeu ao Sasuke. Sabia que era natural que o rei conhecesse o apelido, mas não pôde reprimir o estremecimento que experimentou seu corpo. Os rumores tinham viajado rápido… e longe! Eram produto da corte, que vivia propagando por suas costas toda classe de intrigas.

— Os camponeses me chamam assim — explicou.

— E não sem razão, segundo o que escutei.

— Só sou desumano com nossos inimigos, senhor.

— E por isso mesmo é que deve ir à França e se encontrar com o Anjo da Morte. Já estão lhe esperando os navios que o conduzirá e a seu exército através do Canal.

— Meu senhor deseja que o capturemos para em seguida pedir por ele um resgate?

— Preferiria, certamente, que o capturasse e que o pagamento do resgate nos servisse para financiar a guerra; mas se não puder capturá-lo, tire a sua vida. Unir-me-ei a você na França logo que for possível.

— Como desejar, meu senhor — disse Sasuke inclinando-se ligeiramente.

— Muitos homens foram abatidos diante da força da espada desse Cavaleiro — acrescentou Henry. — Ordeno-lhe que aja com cautela.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e se colocou ao lado. O rei acenou com a mão novamente.

— Advirto-lhe, Sasuke. Não subestime ao Anjo da Morte.

O rei Henry viu como seu acompanhante se afastava dele. Talvez devesse ter-lhe dito, mas se Sasuke conhecesse a verdade, estava seguro de que subestimaria ainda mais ao seu inimigo. Além disso, aquele homem necessitava que lhe rebaixassem um pouco sua excessiva confiança em si mesmo. Só esperava que Sasuke fosse capaz de matar ao Anjo da Morte quando se inteirasse de que o Anjo da Morte era mulher.

Notas:

 **1 – Armagnacs –** _no século XV, constituía um dos dois partidos oponentes que travaram uma guerra civil, na França - paralelamente à Guerra dos Cem Anos. Os adversários dos Armagnacs eram os Bourguignons ou Borguinhões._


	4. Chapter 2

**O Anjo e o Príncipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universo: U.A.**

 **Autora: Laurell O'Donnell**

 **Adaptação: Tiva07**

 **Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 02**

 **Ao leste do Yprès, França, 1415**

O ruído de metal contra metal soou na ampla clareira do bosque quando as duas espadas se encontraram, estendendo o eco melódico de seu choque através do bosque que rodeava o lugar.

— Atento as suas fintas! — gritou uma voz que se uniu à reverberação nas árvores próximas. Gaara Haruno estava deitado ao seu lado, sobre grama da clareira, esquadrinhando com seus olhos verdes aos combatentes que brandiam pesadas espadas. Assentiu com satisfação quando a jovem, minúscula em comparação com o peso e os largos ombros do Sasori, deteve com facilidade uma investida de seu irmão. Gaara riu entre dentes, piscando de felicidade. Sua irmã era excelente espadachim. Conhecia muito bem as limitações de sua espada e de suas próprias forças; sabia observar e ser paciente, o que fazia dela, apesar de seu tamanho, um perigoso inimigo, sempre digno de se ter em conta.

Ao executar uma estratégia, Sakura sentiu no braço o impacto das armas, que voltavam a se chocar nesse instante. Ofegante, recuou. Um filete de suor, que lhe escorria da testa, brilhava como um diamante à luz do sol nas bochechas. Com seu braço livre, retirou da fronte uma mecha de cabelo.

Um grande sorriso iluminou a cara de menino do Sasori.

— Vamos, vamos. Não me diga que está cansada por ter trocado apenas alguns golpes!

Uma careta fria se desenhou nos lábios finos dela.

— Não lhe disse nada até agora, irmão, mas aconselho que você cuide suas áreas desprotegidas — respondeu Sakura antes de lhe atacar

Sasori deteve o golpe com bastante esforço, colocando a espada, a modo de proteção, sobre sua própria cabeça. Logo contra-atacou.

Sakura esquivou o movimento, a espada do Sasori se cravou no chão, e quando a tirou notou que a ponta estava cheia de terra.

— Já sabe que ela é muito rápida para ti, Sasori — lhe gritou Gaara.

Sakura afastou-se da terra que sujava o extremo da espada de seu irmão.

— Não se enfureça com o chão, Sasori. Seu oponente está diante de ti, não debaixo de ti.

Sasori arremessou-se contra Sakura com duas velozes manobras com as espadas, mas ela se esquivou com grande agilidade, colocou-se de um lado e ficou olhando-o com olhos desafiantes.

— Está crescendo, irmãzinha — comentou Sasori.

— Não a provoque, Sasori — lhe aconselhou Gaara, mas já era muito tarde.

Sakura avançou contra seu irmão de repente e com o ombro lhe golpeou o estômago. O impacto o fez cair de costas. Sem fôlego, Sasori ficou aniquilado durante um momento, e antes que pudesse recuperar-se, Sakura se plantou diante dele e colocou a ponta da espada na garganta do irmão.

— Ou se rende ou morre — disse ela.

— Rendo-me diante o Anjo da Morte — respondeu Sasori de boa vontade.

Sakura retirou a espada e lhe deu um golpe no ombro com o punho livre.

— Odeio que me chamem de irmãzinha — resmungou.

— Não voltarei a cometer esse engano — respondeu Sasori.

Sakura se moveu para trás estendendo a mão ao Sasori, para dar por encerrado o combate.

— Foi um bom movimento — comentou Sasori, — embora um tanto imprudente.

— Mas o venci — respondeu Sakura, agachando-se para recolher uma folha do exuberante campo.

— Se tivesse movido minha espada, teria se deslocado cegamente para ela.

— Mas não o fez — disse sua irmã, limpando brandamente a sua espada com a folha. — Não critique meu movimento só por que terminou com as nádegas no chão. Você se rendeu. Eu ganhei. Aqui não há "se" que valha.

— Tem razão — comentou Gaara enquanto se aproximava. — O derrotou, e receio que isso o faça rilhar seu dentes.

— Tolices! — exclamou Sasori, sacudindo a grama que se prendera na sua túnica amarela. — Eu simplesmente…

— Anjo! — ouviu-se uma voz aguda, procedente do bosque, que interrompeu Sasori.

Sakura virou à cabeça e viu que seu pajem, Lee, vinha correndo para ela. Sua capa de algodão verde berrante se enredou com o ramo de uma árvore, mas com uma rapidez incrível se livrou e conseguiu chegar até o lugar onde se encontrava o "Anjo".

— Tome fôlego, Lee — disse Sakura, colocando sua mão em cima do ombro dele, — e me conte o que passou.

— Pegamos… — começou ele a balbuciar, esgotado.

— Respira fundo — insistiu Sakura.

— Pegamos… — seguiu dizendo Lee, depois de tomar ar e recuperar o fôlego, e a olhar com os olhos brilhantes — capturamos a um inglês, minha senhora!

Sakura levantou o olhar para o Gaara antes de decidir-se correr por onde tinha vindo Lee. Ouviu as fortes pisadas de seus irmãos, que a seguiam. O aroma da carne de veado que trazia uma brisa ligeira procedente do oeste afetou a seu estômago vazio, apesar da ansiedade que a dominava. Manobrou como uma perita entre as barracas desordenadamente levantadas em diferentes lugares, esquivando-se dos cães que ladravam a sua passagem e atropelando dois homens absortos em uma partida de xadrez.

Diminuiu o passo ao ver que Sai, seu desbravador, se aproximava.

— Você o encontrou? — perguntou.

— Sim, minha senhora — respondeu Sai.

Sempre incomodava a Sakura falar com Sai, porque, apesar de ser o melhor explorador que tinha, olhá-lo nos olhos era como encarar um abismo, ou melhor, a um ser desprovido de emoções. Tinha os olhos escuros, tanto que ela não podia distinguir a pupila da íris. Sai nunca tinha feito nada que a levasse a suspeitar dele; pelo contrário, era um lutador leal, tão perito no manejo da espada como hábil para desaparecer nas sombras, mas havia algo frio em seu caráter que acendia os alarmes de Sakura. Evitava o sol, de modo que sua pele permanecia sempre branca, quase tão branca como de uma boneca de porcelana que uma vez seu pai tinha dado a sua irmã. Sua destreza para infiltrar-se entre os ingleses ganhara o respeito de Sakura, e seu domínio da língua inglesa era inclusive superior ao seu próprio.

— Onde? — perguntou.

— Ao noroeste daqui — contou Sai. — Disse que se separou de seu exército. Que tinha se perdido.

Sakura continuou a marcha, ansiosa por ver seu inimigo, e quando se aproximou das barracas dos prisioneiros notou que, suspeitosamente, vários de seus homens estavam sentados perto da entrada de uma delas. Todos dissimulavam agora, com a cabeça agachada, como se lhes absorvesse algum trabalho: alguns afiavam suas armas e outros limpavam seus escudos até deixá-los brilhantes como gemas. Sakura sabia que todos esperavam cautelosos pelo resultado do interrogatório. Já fazia mais de duas semanas que não participavam de nenhuma batalha, e estavam desejosos de enfrentar aos ingleses o mais cedo possível.

— O que posso fazer Anjo? — perguntou Lee.

Sakura se deteve e o moço se colocou diante dela. Ofegava vigorosamente, e Sakura sabia que tinha tido que correr para lhe seguir o passo. Sorriu-lhe, acariciou-lhe a lisa cabeleira e lhe entregou sua espada.

— Leva-a para minha tenda — ordenou, — e diga ao Mel que cuide dela.

— Assim o farei senhora — murmurou Lee com tom reverente, olhando a espada com os olhos muito abertos. Logo a levou, devagar e com cuidado, à tenda do Anjo.

Sakura trocou um olhar assombrado com Sasori antes de continuar.

Dois guardas guardavam a entrada da barraca. Mais do que homens, pareciam gárgulas de pedra colocadas sobre os pilares de uma igreja. Vestidos com cotas de malha, suas túnicas brancas se sobressaíam em cima das malhas metálicas que protegiam seus corpos.

Sakura puxou a cobertura que servia de porta da barraca e entrou.

O prisioneiro se encontrava preso a uma grande estaca plantada no chão, amarrado pelas mãos e os pés. De constituição pequena e vestida com um colete de couro, o inglês pareceu para Sakura mais um escudeiro que um soldado de infantaria. Sua mandíbula denotava determinação e seus olhos escuros eram cautelosos e desconfiados. Avaliou ao Sasori e ao Gaara com um rápido olhar e seus lábios se contraíram imediatamente em uma careta de desprezo. Quando voltou a cabeça para o Sakura, seus olhos se abriram, surpreendidos. Não esperava encontrar a uma mulher.

Não estava sujo. Suas bochechas não estavam magras por falta de alimento, nem seus lábios estavam ressecados por falta de água.

— Não acredito que se perdeu — disse ela, sem pensar que o prisioneiro pudesse entender o significado das palavras francesas que tinha pronunciado.

— Estou de acordo — declarou Gaara. Sakura se aproximando do prisioneiro.

Sasori a seguiu, e ficou ao seu lado, protegendo-a.

— A que senhor está servindo? — perguntou Sakura ao homem em um inglês perfeito.

A fronte do prisioneiro se enrugou, em claro sinal de confusão, e seu olhar viajou pelo corpo feminino dela, analisando-o devagar e com um agrado difícil de dissimular.

Sakura cravou seus olhos nos do prisioneiro e lhe sustentou o olhar, ligeiramente insolente.

Sasori lhe deu uma bofetada. A cabeça do homem se inclinou para um lado.

Uma corrente de prata ao redor do pescoço do prisioneiro brilhava a luz das velas. Sakura se aproximou dele, o homem a olhou com olhos desafiantes quando ela afastou o tecido do colete que lhe cobria o peito, e ali, pendurada da corrente, apareceu uma medalha de prata com a figura de um lobo encerrado em um círculo. Sakura contemplou a medalha durante longo momento. Apertou os dentes com certa dureza e sua mão tremeu de ira ao agarrar a medalha com os dedos. O metal frio lhe mordeu a palma como se fosse um ser vivo.

— Está mais perto do que pensávamos — disse Sasori com tom zombador.

— Muito mais perto — assentiu Sakura, voltando a pôr o medalhão sobre o peito do homem.

Seus olhos verdes se elevaram muito devagar até encontrar o olhar do inimigo.

— Traga os pós da verdade, Sasori — disse Sakura, vendo como a cara do prisioneiro se enchia de temor e de incredulidade.

— O Anjo da Morte — murmurou com a voz entrecortada.

— Já nos dirá onde acampa o exército inglês. Amanhã, antes do amanhecer, terei em meu poder o Príncipe das Trevas.


	5. Chapter 3

**O Anjo e o Príncipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universo: U.A.**

 **Autora: Laurell O'Donnell**

 **Adaptação: Tiva07**

 **Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 03**

Sasuke despertou com um pressentimento, uma sensação de formigamento que lhe percorria todo o corpo. Algo tinha saído terrivelmente errado, sentou-se, tentando transpor a escuridão com seus olhos, e seus ouvidos fizeram um esforço sobre-humano por escutar algo entre o silêncio reinante. Depois de um longo momento seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, mas continuou incapaz de ouvir algo.

Tratou de se relaxar passando as mãos por sua negra cabeleira, mas não o conseguiu. Cada minuto que passava crescia dentro dele um sentimento de desastre iminente que o corroia por dentro. Já passara mais de um dia que os guardas que mandara explorar deviam ter retornado, e fazia mais de um dia que Sasuke sentia um nó no estômago.

Ergueu-se, abaixou as pernas do catre de palha e ficou de pé. Começou a caminhar de um lado a outro, esperando acalmar a ansiedade que o agitava, mas sua mente estava na guerra… e no motivo pelo qual estava com problemas. O Anjo da Morte tinha demonstrado ser um oponente ardiloso. O exército francês tinha descoberto seu rastro em várias ocasiões e em seguida havia recuperado as possessões francesas que Sasuke conquistara em nome do rei Henry.

Esse Anjo da Morte era um adversário digno de tal nome, e Sasuke tinha aprendido a respeitá-lo. No dia anterior, em meio de sua crescente ansiedade, tinha-lhe chegado novamente um rumor — até agora o mais desconcertante de todos sobre o Cavaleiro, dizia-se que o Anjo da Morte era uma mulher.

De repente, com rapidez, Sasuke procurou suas roupas. Rapidamente calçou as botas negras de couro e abriu a cortina da tenda para contemplar a noite estrelada.

E aconteceria se o Anjo da Morte fosse, de fato, uma mulher? Tal coisa talvez explicasse a maneira irracional, imprevisível, e aos olhos do Sasuke completamente amalucada, em que se movia o exército francês.

Mas nenhuma mulher era assim tão brutal. Nenhuma mulher tinha a inteligência suficiente para dirigir um exército. E, certamente, nenhuma mulher podia brandir uma espada com a força necessária para desarmar um homem e, muito menos, para derrubá-lo em um torneio de cavalaria, como contavam as lendas surgiam uma e outra vez sobre o Anjo da Morte.

Um movimento chamou sua atenção e Sasuke virou a cabeça para ver uma sombra pequena e familiar que caminhava por seu acampamento.

— Daisuke — gritou.

A sombra se deteve e o olhou antes de desaparecer depois de uma nuvem, a lua se deteve por uns instantes para refletir-se nos olhos do moço e, uma vez mais, Sasuke sentiu uma momentânea pontada de culpa. Daisuke era muito pequeno, muito jovem, para estar ali. Devia havê-lo deixado na Inglaterra. Mas tão rapidamente como tinham saído à superfície, as dúvidas se esfumaram. Daisuke estava onde devia estar, com ele.

Enquanto o moço se aproximava, Sasuke lhe perguntou:

— O que faz levantado esta hora da noite?

Daisuke o olhou através de seu rebelde cabelo negro e se negou a ser devolvido à cama.

— Não posso dormir — respondeu.

— Você tampouco? — disse pensativamente Sasuke, tornando a olhar para o horizonte, para uma fileira de colinas situada mais à frente do acampamento. Aguçou a vista, tratando de ver algo que não estava ali. Incomodava-lhe muito, inclusive mais do que podia admitir, que Daisuke não pudesse dormir. E isso lhe inquietava. Daisuke e ele tinham o mesmo sangue, e os dois compartilhavam um especial sentido da sobrevivência, um instinto que transcendia qualquer pensamento racional.

Contemplando as suaves colinas que recortavam o horizonte, as lembranças lhe inundaram a cabeça. Lembranças amargas. Seu pai estava doente, muito doente. Quando ainda podia manter-se em pé lhe colocavam a armadura em cima de seus ombros, e em algumas ocasiões tinha sido necessário designar dois Cavaleiros para que cavalgassem junto a ele e o ajudassem para não caísse da sela. Em um encontro com o inimigo era impossível mantê-lo em cima do cavalo, e em todos os torneios era o primeiro em perder o equilíbrio. As pessoas começaram a chamá-lo "o Cavaleiro que se rende", e a nobreza, sempre venenosa, adotou rapidamente a maldita frase.

Sua enfermidade se prolongou durante a maior parte da infância e da juventude do Sasuke. Tinha cinco anos quando seu pai começou a perder nos torneios, e apenas seis quando os outros meninos começaram a caçoar dele, mais de uma vez tinha acabado com um olho negro, depois das brigas nas que defendia o nome de seu pai, que era seu próprio nome.

Os Cavaleiros que estavam ao serviço de seu pai começaram a abandoná-lo e seu pai tinha que substituí-los com vis mercenários. Contratou a um grupo chamado A Matilha dos Lobos, cujos membros vestiam grossas peles de animais selvagens e nunca se banhavam. Tinham o cabelo, as barbas e os bigodes emaranhados, descuidados e sujos. Durante as refeições se sentavam no chão e esperavam ansiosamente que chegasse à hora para debruçarem sobre um bom pedaço de javali assado. Assim que seu pai pegasse o seu pedaço e voltasse para seu assento, atacavam a comida como se tratasse de uma presa, com a fúria dos animais selvagens. Num abrir e fechar de olhos eles arrancavam as partes de carne, retiravam-se a um canto da habitação e comiam na escuridão, longe daqueles que pudessem lhes roubar seu alimento. Sasuke se perguntava com frequência por que seu pai os mantinha, por que lhes pagava para ficarem em sua casa.

Um dia Sasuke se achava vadiando pelos campos, vendo como exercitavam suas habilidades os poucos cavaleiros que ainda ficaram a serviço de seu pai. Tinha nove anos e sentia uma forte urgência, quase uma necessidade, de brigar. Seu pai nunca lhe tinha perguntado se queria aprender, e portanto, Sasuke se contentava olhando aos cavaleiros quando praticavam e logo tratava de imitar seus movimentos na solidão de sua acomodação. Nessa ocasião, três cavaleiros se encontravam treinando no campo, dois deles brandindo suas espadas e um terceiro observando-os e lhes gritando conselhos da cerca de madeira que rodeava o cenário do combate.

A Matilha dos Lobos se aproximou do bosque. Quase sempre se deslocavam em grupos, e não fizeram exceção. Cinco homens entraram no lugar onde os cavaleiros praticavam, e Sasuke perguntou se os cavaleiros seriam capazes de colocar para treinar semelhantes selvagens.

Os cavaleiros falaram que eles não estavam autorizados para entrar no campo de treinamento.

Os homens da Matilha dos Lobos se olharam entre si e um deles deu um passo à frente. Seus cabelos eram negros e na cara tinha uma cicatriz que ia da bochecha esquerda até a parte inferior do pescoço. Parte da marca ficava coberta com uma pele de lobo que levava por cima de sua túnica desfiada. Suas botas estavam descosturadas pelo que parecia ser o corte de uma faca. Sua estatura não se equiparava a do cavaleiro, mas sua constituição era a de um muro de pedra.

— Nós iremos aonde nos agradar — disse com a voz rouca.

— Isso significa que está nos desafiando? — perguntou sorrindo um dos cavaleiros.

— Nós não desafiamos ninguém — respondeu o homem. — Nós permitimo-nos fazer apenas o que quisermos.

— Não esta vez, bárbaro — replicou o cavaleiro enquanto se aproximava com a espada na mão. — Já lhe disse que aqui não é bem-vindo.

O homem retirou com certa parcimônia a pele de lobo que cobria sua túnica e tirou uma espada que tinha presa no cinturão. O cavaleiro o atacou imediatamente e o homem se defendeu durante um breve tempo. Depois, com um rugido, avançou para seu competidor e Sasuke viu com olhos arregalados pelo assombro como desarmava o cavaleiro em dois movimentos.

— Acredito que é você quem não é bem-vindo — disse o homem pondo a ponta da espada no pescoço do rival.

Os três cavaleiros fugiram do campo de treinamento com a pouca dignidade que lhes restava, e dois dias mais tarde renunciaram ao serviço de seu pai. Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke começou a seguir os passos da a Matilha dos Lobos e, o que é mais importante ainda, a seguir os passos do homem da cicatriz, ao que soube que chamavam Jiraya. Começou a imitá-lo em tudo. Durante as refeições esperava que seu pai se sentasse e logo corria para o braseiro da carne e agarrava os pedaços com as mãos nuas. Dormia no grande salão, com a Matilha dos Lobos, e Jiraya, Sasuke o espionava quando ele estava de guarda, embora ele nunca lhe prestasse atenção.

Até que numa noite dois escudeiros o atacaram, enquanto caminhava sozinho pelo povo. Atormentaram-no a empurrões, humilharam-no e, chamaram-no de "boneco" e de ser o "filho do Cavaleiro que se rende". Quando Sasuke deu o primeiro murro, saltaram sobre ele e o deixaram fraco, já que além de despreparado e pouco ágil, ele era dois anos mais novo do que os que o agrediam. Abandonaram-no com o nariz ensanguentado, os lábios cortados e mais hematomas no corpo do que se podia contar. Conseguiu ficar de joelhos tremendo, limpou com as mangas da camisa o nariz ensanguentado… e os viu! Para a parte baixa da rua, três homens pertencentes à Matilha dos Lobos o estavam olhando da esquina. Devagar, voltaram-lhe as costas e se afastaram. Sasuke se sentia muito aturdido para segui-los, e só à manhã seguinte se deu conta de que na realidade eram eles os que o vigiavam.

Tinha amanhecido com os músculos doloridos e enjoado. Conseguiu levantar-se da cama, com bastante trabalho, e já se encaminhava pelo corredor do castelo para a acomodação de seu pai quando ouviu uma voz que o chamava.

— Menino!

Sasuke se deteve, voltou-se para olhar e encontrou Jiraya parado na sombra das escadas.

— Estava me seguindo.

Sasuke não se moveu. Queria fugir, mas sabia que era impossível, que suas pernas não lhe tivessem obedecido.

— Vou ajudá-lo, menino.

Os olhos do Sasuke brilharam.

— Irá me ensinar a brigar?

— Não — respondeu Jiraya, — irei ensiná-lo muito mais que isso.

Durante os meses seguintes, Jiraya lhe ensinou a seguir os rastros dos animais e a caçar, mas sobre tudo lhe ensinou a lutar. Dia e noite devia estar alerta, esperando os ataques inesperados de Jiraya, antecipando-se a seus próximos ataques. Seu inato sentido da sobrevivência foi se afiando até adquirir a agudeza de uma lâmina de barbear.

Numa tarde, quando Sasuke já tinha doze anos, achava-se sentado muito perto de Jiraya, diante do fogo da lareira do grande salão do castelo, quando o homem o agarrou pelo braço e lhe fez um corte com uma adaga. Mais pela impressão que lhe produziu o corte do que pela dor, Sasuke retirou o braço e, com o coração lhe pulsando desenfreadamente, viu como Jiraya fazia outro corte em si mesmo, com o fio da adaga. A seguir voltou a agarrar o braço do Sasuke, como se estivesse executando um rito milenário, apertou-o contra o seu e fez que o sangue das duas feridas se mesclasse.

— Lembre-se sempre que agora você é um dos nossos — lhe disse, e apertou sua mão olhando-o de frente nos olhos.

No dia seguinte, quando descia as escadas de pedra que conduziam ao grande salão, Sasuke se inteirou de que a Matilha dos Lobos se fora, ficou furioso. Não podia entender por que partiram, e o que era ainda mais importante, não podia entender por que não o tinham levado com eles. Quando seu pai tratou de consolá-lo, Sasuke o rechaçou, e nessa mesma tarde teve sua primeira confrontação com os escudeiros do castelo.

Era uma tarde úmida e nublada, e Sasuke ainda podia recordar o penetrante aroma de couro que sempre imperava na oficina do ferreiro. Enquanto esperava o homem lhe entregar a espada de seu pai, estivera pensando no diálogo que escutou entre seu pai e um de seus lacaios, onde ele lhe manifestava seus temores de que os mercenários pudessem se voltar contra a sua família e se apoderarem do castelo. Perdido nestes pensamentos amargos, Sasuke dobrou uma esquina e se chocou com três escudeiros. Fez o possível por passar ao largo deles, mas eles lhe fecharam a passagem e começaram a zombar dele e a provocá-lo. A ira que surgiu em seu interior o consumiu por completo. Deixou a um lado a espada de seu pai e atacou com o que tinha mais perto. Rodaram pelo chão, entre a imundície e o barro, trocando furiosos murros. Depois de uns instantes de troca de golpes, os outros dois foragidos interferiram na briga e o golpearam sem misericórdia. Sasuke não recordava muito do ocorrido então, salvo que quando tudo terminou se achava de pé no meio da rua, com os punhos preparados para enfrentar o inimigo, e que os três escudeiros fugiam dele.

Daquele dia em diante não tinha perdido uma só batalha. Jiraya e sua Matilha dos Lobos tinham lhe instruído em tudo que havia para ser ensinado. Entretanto, aquela velha sensação de ansiedade ainda o atormentava. Abaixou o olhar para o Daisuke, que estava junto dele, escrutinando o horizonte, tal como Sasuke o tinha feito antes. Ajoelhou-se junto ao menino, lhe colocando uma mão no ombro, e esperou a que levantasse seus grandes olhos azuis.

— Em caso de um ataque, se recorda o que lhe disse?

Daisuke assentiu com entusiasmo.

— Que terei que lutar com honra.

— Não — sobrepôs Sasuke franzindo o cenho. — Deve ir para onde está a retaguarda do exército e esperar o desenlace do combate.

— Eu quero lutar — disse Daisuke, fazendo com seus lábios uma careta de desaprovação. — Quero cortar a cabeça de um desses franceses.

Sasuke sorriu com certo orgulho, mas o pensamento de que Daisuke pudesse acabar machucado o conteve.

— Isto não é um jogo, Daisuke. Estamos em meio de uma guerra. O que esses homens querem, é lhe matar. É muito novo para enfrentar um homem armado.

— Mas estive praticando — objetou Daisuke com teimosia.

— Sei. E sei também que progrediu, embora não o suficiente para fazer frente a um homem que é o dobro do seu tamanho — explicou Sasuke pacientemente. — Prometa-me Daisuke, que irá para retaguarda do exército.

Daisuke suspirou, mostrando-se mais que desiludido, e levantou com um pontapé o pó do terreno.

Sasuke lhe apertou o ombro com gentileza.

— Promete-me isso, menino? — insistiu.

— Lhe prometo — disse isso Daisuke a contra gosto.

Sasuke contemplou seu rosto abatido. Rechaçá-lo doía-lhe o coração, mas não estava disposto a pôr em perigo a vida do garoto num encontro com o inimigo. Levantou a mão e com ela retirou a mecha de cabelo negro que ocultava seus olhos.

—Trate de descansar, Daisuke — lhe aconselhou. — Se não me engano, não se passará muito tempo antes que entremos numa batalha.

Daisuke se escondeu na escuridão.

Sasuke voltou para sua barraca, e depois de colocar em seu lugar a cortina que servia de porta, dirigiu-se para uma bacia que seus criados tinham colocado numa mesa ao lado da cama. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa, apoiou as mãos uma a cada lado da bacia e ficou olhando o reflexo de suas feições na água. O que tinha acontecido a seus batedores?

— Diabos! — grunhiu, e inundou suas mãos de água para lavar a cara, sentindo o frio do líquido contra sua pele quente.

Jogou algumas vezes água na cara e deixou que lhe escorresse pelas bochechas até cair de novo na bacia. Suspirando, limpou o resto da água que ficara em seus olhos e pensou que faltava menos de uma hora para que despontasse o amanhecer. Não valia a pena, portanto, deitar-se de novo.

A luz de uma única vela, que queimava ao lado da bacia, fez brilhar sua imagem trêmula na superfície já quieta da água. Enquanto Sasuke a observava, a imagem modificou, movendo-se ligeiramente. Pouco a pouco, a água começou a frisar-se, distorcendo a imagem da luz da vela. As ondulações se tornaram mais fortes e mais pronunciadas, e então ouviu na distância um retumbar estrondoso que com o transcurso de cada segundo ia crescendo em intensidade. Sasuke se endireitou rapidamente. Cavalos! Cavalos que corriam para eles ao galope!

Desembainhou a espada, que brilhou com a mesma luz da vela que antes se refletia na água e, respirando profundamente, retirou com urgência a cortina da barraca e saiu ao exterior.

Imediatamente sentiu que uns tenebrosos cascos negros se jogavam para cima. Saltou para trás de maneira instintiva, caiu ao chão e rodando por ele. O cavalo sem cavaleiro, que jogava espuma pela boca, relinchou e passou correndo a seu lado.

Os gritos de batalha ressoavam por todo acampamento. "Pelo sangue de Deus!", pensou. "Estão nos atacando!". Alguém deu um alarido de dor a suas costas. Sasuke se arrastou tão agachado como foi possível, até o lugar de que procedia a voz, aferrando firmemente o punho de sua espada. Cruzou à direita, movendo-se ao redor de uma barraca, e viu um dos atacantes desabado sobre um tonel. Sasuke sorriu com amargura quando notou que Brian Neji limpava sua espada com a túnica do homem morto. Neji era seu segundo em comando, o mais parecido a um amigo que tinha podido encontrar durante os anos que tinha passado liderando guerras contra os inimigos do rei Henry.

Neji elevou os olhos e lhe fez gestos de que se aproximasse.

— Que diabos cadê os nossos sentinelas? Por que não nos avisaram? — perguntou Sasuke no meio da cacofonia que ameaçava afogar suas palavras.

— Não sei — gritou Neji.

— Quais são?

Neji se agachou para apalpar o cadáver do invasor e lhe arrancou um pedaço da túnica, que imediatamente entregou a seu senhor.

Sasuke tomou em suas mãos parte de tecido e o olhou. Seus lábios se curvaram numa careta de desprezo e seus olhos se tornaram frios quando apertou o retalho. Reconheceu imediatamente o símbolo: a silhueta de um anjo negro contra um fundo branco.

A marca do Anjo da Morte.

Sakura terminou de lutar contra um inglês, erguendo o braço que sustentava a espada, e erguendo rapidamente a vista para analisar a situação. Seus Cavaleiros, bem armados e treinados, trocavam golpes com homens que estavam parcialmente vestidos. Muitos dos ingleses tinham fugido, e suas tropas já cercavam ao resto. A batalha quase tinha terminado. O sabor áspero da fumaça enchia sua boca, e podia ouvir o crepitar do fogo que incendiava as barracas contíguas, com deslumbrante resplendor.

Ficou olhando o campo de batalha. Só umas quantas barracas permaneciam em pé, e só uns poucos ingleses insistiam em defender o terreno e se negavam a sair correndo. Entre os Cavaleiros armados que ainda brandiam suas espadas, fixou-se em um homem que se destacava dos outros por sua estatura. Sua cabeleira refletia como em um gesto de desafio infernal em tons desbotados de vermelho as faíscas que se desprendiam de sua espada quando esta detinha as arremetidas da infantaria. Enquanto o observava, viu que derrubava um a um os seus Cavaleiros. Irritada, Sakura esporeou seu cavalo branco, que gostava de montar em horas de perigo, mas uma densa nuvem de fumaça nublou de repente sua visão. Com o escudo abanou, furiosa, a fumaça, mas quando este se desvaneceu no ar se deu conta de que o homem já não estava. Dirigiu seu olhar para a esquerda e para a direita, mas em nenhuma parte podia vê-lo.

Apeou do cavalo para inspecionar a cena que tinha diante de seus olhos. O sol, hesitante permitia distinguir a linha do horizonte, como se estivesse temeroso de iluminar a morte e a destruição que cobriam todas as partes do campo de batalha. Quase todas as barracas tinham sido pisoteadas pelos cascos dos cavalos, e os homens jaziam escancarados, mortos ou morrendo, em todos os recantos do terreno. Conseguiu ver como fugia para o bosque o último dos ingleses, e quando Sasori soltou as rédeas de seus arreios para galopar atrás dele, deteve-o com um gesto firme e sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Deixa-o ir, pareceu lhe dizer. Servirá para nossos propósitos. Correrá a notícia de nossa vitória e se conhecerá a derrota do Príncipe das Trevas.

— Encontrem ao Príncipe das Trevas! — ordenou Sakura.

Estava segura de que ele se ocultara em alguma parte. Que não tivesse fugido e, portanto, ou estava morto ou estava inconsciente. Esperava que não estivesse morto, já que queria conhecê-lo. Boatos diziam que ele tinha os olhos negros, e sua cabeleira escura arrepiava os chifres até mesmo do demônio, que tinha sido criado pelos lobos e que a força de seus braços era suficiente para cortar a cabeça de cinco homens com um só movimento de sua espada. Sakura sorriu dessas histórias, tratava-se, provavelmente, de um homem fraco e mirrado, sem nenhuma relação com os boatos que enfeitavam suas façanhas, mas Sakura preferia imaginar seu odiado inimigo à luz das versões mais escuras que corriam sobre ele. Ainda circulava sobre seu mistério, a lenda, que com um único olhar, um olhar que parecia brotar das profundidades do inferno, podia roubar o coração a uma mulher.

Uma vez mais, seus olhos se fixaram no açougue que havia a seu redor. "Verdadeiramente", pensou com amargura, "hoje aumentei minha reputação". Caminhou ao longo do que restava do acampamento inglês, vendo o espetáculo das barracas incineradas e dos cadáveres atravessados por lanças e facas. De repente tropeçou num Cavaleiro ferido que sangrava profusamente por um corte no peito e que notava, debaixo da armadura, o brilho de uma corrente metálica, deteve-se, odiando-se a si mesmo por isso, consciente de que quanto mais olhasse ao homem mais humano lhe pareceria.

Sakura contemplou a cor de seus olhos e se perguntou como mil vezes o tinha feito antes, se tinha família. Quem o choraria, agora que estava a ponto de morrer? Uma esposa? Uns filhos? OH! Odiava a si mesma, por que se atormentava? Não era nem a primeira nem a última vez que dispunha matar a um homem. Assim como não era tampouco nem a primeira nem a última vez que caminhava entre um monte de cadáveres fazendo as mesmas perguntas. O que sentia uma pessoa ao ser amada? O que sentia uma pessoa ao se despedir com um beijo antes de ir para uma batalha?

As mãos do homem se moveram e Sakura se aproximou. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado de seu inimigo. Sua preocupação se notava na maneira de enrugar a fronte. Era possível que, depois de tudo, voltasse a se reunir com as pessoas que o amava. Tirou-lhe o elmo e procurou algo nos arredores para conter o fluxo de sangue que emanava de seu peito. Seus olhos se fixaram em um pedaço de túnica que estava atirado no chão. Agarrou-o e lhe pressionou a ferida por cima da malha que lhe servia de couraça.

Seus olhos se abriram, cheios de dor febril.

— Descansa — disse Sakura em inglês. — A batalha terminou.

O olhar do homem se concentrou nela e a agitação se apoderou de seus traços de sangue e de barro. Sakura se deu conta de que a observava com um gesto de desprezo na boca.

— É o Anjo da Morte? — perguntou-lhe com voz zombadora.

Sakura o ignorou, pressionando o pedaço de túnica contra a ferida e tratando de despojar o de sua armadura.

— Necessitará um médico — assinalou, — ou não sobreviverá.

Elevou seus olhos para os dele, e retrocedeu diante o brilho de ódio e desprezo que brilhava em suas pupilas.

— Preferiria estar morto antes de permitir que suas mãos sujas me toquem — replicou antes de lhe cuspir na cara.

Surpreendida, Sakura se levantou de novo. Tinha tentado ajudá-lo! Tentara lhe salvar a vida para que pudesse voltar a reunir-se com as pessoas que o amava! Mas seus esforços tinham sido em vão. A surpresa se converteu rapidamente em fúria. Sua boca se fechou e os olhos se estreitaram. O vento jogou para trás a capa que usava e levantou pequenos redemoinhos de pó no campo de batalha. O sentimento de desprezo a tinha tomado, e seus olhos o olharam com um ódio concentrado ao limpar a saliva do rosto.

O vento deixou de soprar. Quando Sakura voltou a olhá-lo, tudo estava calmo.

— Então morrerá — sentenciou, e se dispôs a abandoná-lo.

— Sakura! — era a voz de seu irmão, que estava atrás dela.

Virou-se com os olhos ardentes de ira.

— O que quer? — indagou.

Sasori tirou o elmo, cheio de animação, e seus olhos castanhos claros brilhavam mais do que de costume.

Sakura conhecia esse olhar. Tinha visto essa confiança muitas vezes antes. Significava só uma coisa: êxito. A fúria se esfumou e sentiu que o sangue fluía precipitadamente por suas veias. Tinham-no! Estava em seu campo e era seu prisioneiro! O Príncipe das Trevas era dele!

— Levá-lo-ei a barraca para submetê-lo aos pós da verdade — disse Sasori.

Sakura assentiu, sua mão agarrou o braço de Sasori quando se retirava, e quando este levantou a vista, ela inclinou a cabeça sobre o Cavaleiro cansado.

— E chama um médico para que veja este canalha — ordenou.


	6. Chapter 4

**O Anjo e o Príncipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universo: U.A.**

 **Autora: Laurell O'Donnell**

 **Adaptação: Tiva07**

 **Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 04**

A nuvem branca diminuiu lentamente diante de Sakura enquanto atravessava a suave fumaça que soltavam as tochas acesas colocadas ao redor da barraca. Um calafrio, quase um pressentimento, arrepiou sua pele quando viu que a fumaça subia em espiral ao redor das formas que permaneciam na sombra. Deteve-se, fazendo com que a excitação não se dissipasse de suas veias. No passado, os homens tinham sido tantas vezes incapazes de encher suas expectativas, que agora temia ser desfalcada mais uma vez por esse, a mais fascinante das lendas. Mas sua sombra a atraía, o que fez que deixasse de lado as dúvidas. Tinha que conhecer seus segredos.

Sakura continuou movendo-se através da fumaça até que o obscuro aspecto impreciso do corpo masculino adquiriu uma forma sólida. Tinha lutado até o final, pensou, tal como ela o teria feito. Sasori tinha lhe contado que precisaram de vinte homens para submetê-lo. Vinte homens? Ela queria acreditar, mas não podia descartar que Sasori estivesse exagerando, embora não era seu costume aumentar a verdade. Saindo da névoa que a rodeava, avançou para a figura acorrentada a um poste na tenda.

A cabeça se pendurava para baixo e a juba negra despenteada lhe cobria o rosto. De modo que tem o cabelo negro, pensou, e se perguntou se era verdade que debaixo do cabelo se escondiam os chifres.

Sakura se aproximou devagar, procurando apreciar a compleição de seu corpo. Não se desiludiu. A necessidade que sentia de tocá-lo era entristecedora. Estendeu a mão para o cabelo que encostava seu torso nu e se maravilhou diante do tamanho de seus músculos, duros, poderosos, curvas esculpidas sobre carne quente. "Magnífico" pensou, e se deixou envolver pelo aroma de almíscar que emanavam seus poros.

O prisioneiro se moveu para de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse tratando de clarear sua mente. Levantou a cabeça muito devagar, e uma estranha emoção passou pela coluna vertebral do Sakura quando seus olhos negros, os olhos da meia-noite, iluminaram sua cara com um brilho parecido ao da luz da lua.

— Está-te divertindo? — perguntou-lhe com voz baixa e sugestiva.

Através da escuridão que o envolvia como um véu distinguiu o fulgor de seus dentes brancos. Sakura retirou sua mão do tórax do prisioneiro e ficou olhando como as sombras desapareciam quando sua cara começava a ser iluminada pela luz das tochas. Um estremecimento a percorreu. A luz das tochas lhe revelou os traços de uma boca sensual, agora decorada por um gesto cínico, e um queixo espartano que parecia herdado de uma linhagem de guerreiros antigos.

Sakura se deu conta de que estivera contendo a respiração enquanto admirava o exemplar do sexo masculino que tinha diante dela. Não podia acreditar o que via seus olhos. Era este o homem que tinha nascido sem coração? Era este o homem que tinha pactos com o diabo? O mais temido de todos os bárbaros que povoavam a Inglaterra?

E se ele era assim desumano, como podia ter a aparência tão agradável?

Ignorou seus comentários anteriores e deu um passo atrás. As brumas envolviam seu corpo como se fosse uma capa desdobrada ao redor dela. Rapidamente recuperou a dignidade e seus olhos verdes voltaram a depositar-se nele sem emoção alguma.

— Então — murmurou — é o Príncipe das Trevas.

Ele a olhou fixamente nos olhos, como se estivesse lendo a sua mente.

Sakura viu as emoções que passavam por sua cara: reconhecimento, incredulidade e, é obvio, ira. Seus olhos se abriram ainda mais que antes.

— O Anjo da Morte? Uma mulher?

— Não ouviu os rumores que correm?

— Tire as correntes agora!

Sakura não pôde deixar de rir quando viu como tentava de soltar-se das algemas e lhe dava ordens como se ela fosse uma servente qualquer.

— Dou-lhe boas vindas ao acampamento — disse.

Seus olhos se tornaram frios, e se fecharam até converter-se em uma espécie de linha tão fina como uma lâmina de barbear. E quando falou, sua voz soou como um grunhido depreciativo.

— Não percebo muito calor em sua saudação, mulher. É possível que seja feita de gelo, como contam as histórias.

Sakura sentiu como o calor de seu olhar de ódio passava por seu corpo, lhe congelando o sangue.

— E devo receber com os braços abertos ao mais mortal de nossos inimigos? — perguntou com suavidade enquanto sua mão magra voava ao cinturão de sua túnica e, com um movimento rápido, tirava de cinta uma adaga afiada. — Talvez devesse saudá-lo, com o fio dessa adaga? — acrescentou, esperando ver o medo refletir-se nos belos traços de sua face.

Mas não viu.

Ao contrário, o prisioneiro soltou uma gargalhada. Uma ira imediata e ardente percorreu seu corpo, agasalhando-o com uma nuvem negra de raiva. Como um raio cegante que estala de repente em uma escura tormenta de fúria, lançou-se contra ele. O fio da adaga lhe feriu a bochecha, lhe cortando a pele, e o corte começou a expelir um sangue brilhante, intensamente vermelho. Viu como lhe escorria pelo rosto, e um sentimento de aversão esfriou seu arrebatamento. Não tinha querido machucá-lo.

A risada não abandonou ao Príncipe das Trevas enquanto elevava a cabeça.

— É muito valente, minha senhora — afirmou. — Se precisa ter o coração pujante para golpear e ferir um homem indefeso.

Ela recuperou o controle ao soltar uma risada nervosa.

—Toma-me por tola? — inquiriu. — Acredita que devo lhe tirar as algemas para que possa me estrangular com suas próprias mãos?

Ele voltou sua bochecha sadia para ela.

— Talvez preferisse me ferir o outro lado da cara?

Sakura ficou assombrada. Entretanto, o ferrão de pergunta fez com que a ideia lhe parecesse atraente, motivo pelo qual levantou a lâmina de sua adaga, pressionando-o contra a pele do prisioneiro. Os nódulos dos dedos roçaram sua bochecha e um leve tremor agitou sua coluna vertebral. Ficou olhando-o um longo período, dando-se conta do como estava perto dele e compreendendo que o calafrio que sentia em seu corpo não era de frieza nem, muito menos, de repulsão. Pelo contrário, sentiu que usufruía lhe tocando a pele. Ficou furiosa consigo mesma, entreabriu os olhos e rilhou seus dentes. Sua mão tremeu ao retirar de sua bochecha a lâmina da adaga.

— Você não gostaria de muito — lhe disse.

— Vadia! — rebateu ele.

Sakura ignorou seu explosivo comentário.

— Conte quantos homens tem Henry em seu exército.

Como esperava, a engenhosa boca do Príncipe das Trevas permaneceu fechada, e ela retornou a adaga para sua cinta.

— Está entre seus planos atacar a França? — perguntou com voz inquisitiva, olhando-o de frente enquanto deixava que as pontas de seus dedos entrassem em contato com o conteúdo da bolsa que tinha atada ao cinto. Tratava-se de uma estranha mescla de ervas, raízes e flores silvestres, amassadas até que ficavam convertidas em um fino pó. Sasori tinha aprendido a receita de uma cigana a quem chamava com frequência para que lhe adivinhasse o futuro. Sakura também a tinha usado em repetidas ocasiões, e era testemunha de que seus misteriosos poderes lhe acrescentavam um potente combustível ao medo que sua lenda tinha despertado entre as mentes débeis de seus inimigos franceses.

— Se espera realmente que responda as suas perguntas com sinceridade, é ainda mais imbecil do que a lenda diz sobre você — replicou ele em tom desafiante.

Sakura fez caso omisso do insulto e se inclinou sobre sua cara até que seus lábios quase tocaram os do prisioneiro.

— Já me contará seus pensamentos mais profundos — lhe disse. — Logo me contará seus segredos.

— Não acredito — respondeu o prisioneiro.

Sakura, vendo o conflito que surgiu em seus olhos, apesar de suas provocadoras palavras, sorriu confiante. Elevou os dedos, que já pegara o pó das ervas, das raízes e das flores silvestres amassadas, e os passou sedutoramente pelos lábios antes que ele virasse o rosto e, cuspindo com força, movesse a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

De repente, seus dentes começaram a se chocar, e alguns instantes depois todo seu corpo estava se retorcendo em convulsões horríveis. Sakura sabia que era um pouco parecido como se adagas de gelo, finas e afiadas, corressem por sua corrente sanguínea, solidificando-o, e ameaçando fazer estourar suas veias. Ele tentou falar, mas o pó que salpicava seus lábios o impediu.

— Eu… eu… — conseguiu murmurar antes que o atacasse outra convulsão por todo o corpo. — Eu…

— Sim, você terminará falando — garantiu Sakura, com o cenho franzido e sentindo um tanto desiludida. Tinha sido relativamente fácil submeter ao Príncipe das Trevas. "Não é na realidade um príncipe", pensou. "É só um homem como qualquer outro".

Viu como se esforçava por deixar de tremer e como a olhava com os olhos acesos pelo fogo da vingança.

— Eu… eu… eu há matarei algum dia por isso — conseguiu lhe dizer com os dentes apertados.

Os olhos do Sakura brilharam em desafio, em nenhum outro homem houve a necessidade de aplicar duas doses seguidas, mas neste caso se tratava do grande Príncipe das Trevas. Uma segunda dose deveria submeter a sua vontade, pensou enquanto seus dedos tocavam novamente o pó mágico, que se aderiu imediatamente neles. Levantou a mão, mas quando a aproximava de seus lábios, ele recuou a cara e seus dedos roçaram sua bochecha ferida, empapando-se de sangue. No mesmo instante viu que o Príncipe das Trevas emitia um brado de dor. Sabia que era frio... Muito frio. Seus ombros se encurvaram trêmulo pela sensação ardente que lhe produzia o pó. Ela contemplou seu torso nu, e não pôde deixar de admirar a fortaleza de seu pescoço, a firmeza do peito e a dureza de seu estômago. O corpo do prisioneiro sofreu uma última sacudida, e logo se acalmou de todo.

Sakura deu um passo para ele. Tinha os olhos em branco, como se sua mente estivesse vazia de repente.

— Qual é seu nome? — perguntou-lhe esfregando os dedos.

— As pessoas me chamam de Príncipe das Trevas — disse a voz abatida do prisioneiro.

— Mas qual é seu verdadeiro nome?

— Sasuke Uchiha.

— Quantos soldados há no exército do rei Henry?

— O suficiente para destruí-los sem nenhuma misericórdia — foi à resposta desprovida de emoção que obteve.

— Não estava pedindo sua opinião — replicou Sakura, — estava perguntando pelos números. Fala.

— Dois mil arqueiros e cinco mil homens a pé armados.

Sakura sorriu, já que se tratava de uma informação valiosa.

— Fale dos arqueiros — adicionou. — São tão bons como todo mundo diz?

— Sim, mas… — disse Sasuke, e anulou sua voz.

— Continua. Tem que me contar tudo o que sabe — insistiu ela.

— Os arqueiros… — murmurou — não servem para nada neste momento. Muitos deles morreram, e treinar a quem possa substituí-los tomará pelo menos seis meses.

Sakura não pôde controlar a risada que se acumulava na garganta.

— Atacar a França é parte dos planos do rei Henry? — perguntou de novo.

— Só está planejando reconquistar as terras que com todo direito pertencem a Inglaterra — revelou Sasuke sem dissimulação de nenhuma espécie.

— Então é verdade, pensa nos atacar! Quando? Fala!

— Não sei — declarou finalmente o homem.

Durante um instante, Sakura pensou que tinha visto um brilho de luz detrás das pupilas de seus olhos negros. Franziu o cenho. Um momento de dúvida paralisou seu raciocínio. O pó será o suficientemente forte? Estar-lhe-á fazendo efeito? Apagou toda incerteza que pudesse resguardar em seu pensamento. O pó não tinha falhado nunca e não tinha razões para desconfiar dele agora, embora estivesse segura de que seu efeito não duraria muito tempo mais.

Sakura estudou o seu prisioneiro. Seus olhos eram escuros, inescrutáveis e misteriosos. Recordavam-lhe, estranhamente, os olhos dos lobos, mas também sabia que a lenda podia turvar seus pensamentos. O cabelo rebelde do Sasuke brilhava a luz das tochas, lhe dando uma auréola de animal selvagem. A ameaça de um incerto sentimento de culpa tocou o coração do Sakura quando viu que uma mecha de sua negra cabeleira estava molhada com o sangue que ainda corria por sua bochecha. "Como pude lhe cortar a cara?", disse-se. "Uma cara tão bela e perfeita…".

Quis aproximar-se para lhe tirar o cabelo da ferida, mas sua mão se congelou a metade do caminho. "O que estou fazendo? Ele é o inimigo! Merece-se muito mais que um simples corte na bochecha!", afastou-se de novo, sentindo-se enjoada pelos sentimentos que agitavam seu interior e que a faziam ver- se como uma pessoa fraca. A raiva voltou a apoderar-se de suas emoções. Como era possível que ele provocasse nela umas vontades irresistíveis de tocá-lo? Como podia mostrar-se branda de coração quando suas palavras estavam cheias de ódio? Ao diabo! Demônio! Deu-lhe as costas durante um momento, abrindo e fechando as mãos, e quando se virou para olhá-lo sentiu-se próxima a explodir, queria golpeá-lo sem descanso por havê-la convertido em uma mulher débil, dócil e indefesa.

Uma rajada de vento chegou de fora, levantando a cortina da barraca fazendo com que o cabelo de Sakura voasse por cima de sua cara e de seus ombros. O fogo de sua alma lhe avermelhou as bochechas e imprimiu em seus olhos verdes um brilho extraordinário

Ele abriu os seus olhos e ficou estupefato.

Sakura se conteve, confundida ao ver a maravilhada expressão de sua cara.

— O que? — perguntou retirando o cabelo que cobria seus olhos.

— É bela — murmurou o prisioneiro. O impacto de suas palavras supriu a fúria que sentia para com ele.

— O que disse?

Sasuke desviou seu olhar.

Sakura tinha escutado suas palavras com absoluta lucidez, mas sua mente se negava a reconhecer. "Bela" não era um adjetivo que os homens usassem usualmente para descrevê-la. O Anjo da Morte. Rainha de Gelo. Estas eram as expressões que os homens usavam para referir-se a ela.

Sentia-se tão surpresa por sua declaração que não soube como comportar-se. Os nervos a tinham paralisado. Estava perdendo segundos muito valiosos. Tinha que pensar em uma nova pergunta. Uma pergunta…

Bela. Ele havia dito que ela era bela. Sentia-se suavizada, e já não o olhava como se olhe a um inimigo, mas sim como…

Não!

Saiu da barraca para respirar o ar da noite e passou ao lado de um grupo de homens que jogavam dados, dentro de sua cabeça, a voz do Sasuke repetia docemente o adjetivo uma e outra vez. Em seu afã, quase atropela o cozinheiro que estava preparando um pato defumado para o jantar. Bela! A palavra soava em seus ouvidos como uma praga que lhe estendia por todo o corpo e lhe afetava o pensamento. Chegou a sua barraca e, antes de desaparecer no interior, avisou ao guarda, que vigiava a entrada como uma estátua de pedra, que não desejava ser incomodada.

Quando já se encontrava a salvo em seus aposentos, Sakura olhou a seu redor até que a vista posou em uma arca de madeira fechada por largas correntes de prata. Lembrou-se de que sua tia tinha lhe dado, fazia cinco anos, com a esperança de que se tornasse mais feminina. Ela nunca tinha feito uso do que havia dentro do cofre: roupas insinuantes, trajes íntimos muito finos, elaborados pentes de prender cabelos e peças de joalheria, tudo o que considerava indignas manifestações de feminilidade.

Abriu o cofre, depois de anos de desuso, a madeira rangeu em sinal de resistência. Deixou-se cair de joelhos e colocou suas mãos entre os vestidos de veludo, as camisolas de seda, os colares de pérolas, os pingentes de rubi e os anéis de ouro, tudo que tinha acumulado ao longo dos anos, até que encontrou o objeto que procurava.

Era um espelho com incrustações de ouro e diamantes, esculpido delicadamente no marco de metal. Colheu-o com ambas as mãos e ficou olhando à pessoa que lhe devolvia o olhar da brilhante superfície. Já não era a menina que tinha sido cinco anos antes.

A pele de seu rosto lhe pareceu tão lisa e suave como antes, igual as suas maçãs do rosto, e no verde de seus olhos acreditou ver a cor da floresta mais verdejante.

Sakura mexeu o espelho, tratando de ver-se de perfil. Não podia ver nada que a fizesse atraente, nada que a fizesse diferente. Entretanto, ele havia lhe dito que era bela algo que ela não pensava de si mesmo e que ninguém lhe havia dito nunca até então. Nunca.

Estava inspecionando suas feições quando viu na superfície do espelho que a cortina da barraca se abria e que Sasori entrava.

— O que descobriu? — perguntou-lhe não ocultando a excitação que sentia.

Sakura o ignorou, olhando-se a si mesmo no espelho e procurando descobrir em seu reflexo a beleza que Sasuke tinha visto nela. Era apenas o que lhe importava.

— Sakura? — chamou-a de novo Sasori, enrugando a fronte em sinal de confusão e ficando logo com raiva. — Ele lhe fez algum mal? O que lhe fez? Alguém deveria ter lhe acompanhado durante o interrogatório…

— Sasori — respondeu Sakura, meio ausente, virando sua cara para o espelho, — acha que sou bela?

Um ar de surpresa apareceu em sua cara de menino, e durante um momento o manteve imóvel. De repente, inclinou a cabeça para trás e começou a rir com gargalhadas que brotavam de sua garganta como se esta fosse uma fonte inesgotável.

O rosto do Sakura se ruborizou intensamente, e seus olhos passaram do verde da inocência ao verde profundo da floresta enfurecida. Lentamente, e com a mandíbula rígida pelo incontrolável aborrecimento, colocou o espelho a um lado e fechou a tampa do pesado baú de madeira.

Sasori interrompeu sua risada quando captou um brilho assassino nos olhos de sua irmã.

— Sinto muito, Sakura — disse com certo nervosismo. — Não era minha intenção rir de você. É só que… bom, é só que se por um momento tivesse lhe sugerido que você é bela teria me cortado a língua.

Com a mandíbula rígida, igual a uma pedra, a expressão severa que indicava na sua atitude que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, tinha direito a rir dela.

— Por favor, Sakura — disse Sasori sinceramente. — Perdoe-me.

— Saia — lhe respondeu sua irmã lhe dando as costas.

— O que?

— Saia antes que lhe diga algo do qual depois me arrependa — esclareceu secamente Sakura.

Sasori a estudou durante alguns segundos e logo saiu da tenda, depois que os passos de seu irmão se perderam na escuridão, Sakura recriminou-se. "Não é bela", disse a si mesma. "É um guerreiro, um cavaleiro, e os Cavaleiros não são belos, são fortes, curtidos, implacáveis, eu nunca serei bela".

Entretanto, aos olhos da mais capitalista de todas as lendas, aos olhos do mais ousado Cavaleiro inglês, ela sim era bela.

O pó da verdade nunca mentia.


End file.
